Thicker Than Water
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Toralei Stripe is the worse kid at monster high, however after being kicked out of her last foster home she is forced to stay on the streets. However she has one last hope, her sister Luna. However after some mistakes in the past has left their bond strained. Will Luna ever be able to forgive Toralei? Will Toralei ever reconnect with her older sibling or will she end up alone again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster high and are no way associated with Mattel.

Toralei sat beneath the tree in a poor attempt to stay out of the rain. She had no idea where to go since she had been kicked out of her most recent foster home. Though that wasn't what was bothering her, it was the fact that she had no were left to go and no money to get food.

_Great, the stray that starves on the street._ She thought with a sigh as she angrily brushed the hot tears from her cheeks before she stood up, wanting to at least find shelter before nightfall.

She knew that Pursophone and Meowlody's parents wouldn't let her stay there since the latest incident at school. Heck she knew that they were lucky that Bloodgood hadn't expelled them instead of just sticking them in detention for three days.

_Maybe headmistress can help me... No, she's done a lot for me already….I can't ask her for that big of a favor._

With this bitter though she slung her backpack back over her shoulder and began to slowly make her way down the deserted sidewalk, being sprayed by a passing vehicle though she ignored it.

_I wish she was here….. She would help me…._

Toralei wanted to laugh at herself for that thought, she knew that the one person that would have helped her would not want to even see her after all the crap that she had done. No, she was sure of it.

"Damn it! Why did I have to get kicked out? Why do I always have to screw up!" she exclaimed as she kicked a random soda can that littered her path. Blinded by both the rain and the tears that now streamed down her face she picked up her pace as she rushed toward an old shack that she had recently hid her pet saber tooth tiger in, knowing that at least there she would be dry.

She slowly pulled out her Icoffin, knowing that at least for now it would work and sighed as she pressed call on the one number that she had never dared to even look at.

The ringing on the other end causing her heart to speed up as she waited to for the almost familiar voice to answer, though by the fifth ring she was about to give up any hope when a gruff voice asked softly

"Hello?"

A knot formed in her throat then, the words stumbling out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Hey, uhm…. Luna….. Can you come pick me up?" she whispered, voice shivering.

"Totaled, I don't have time to put up with you today." The voice on the other end of the phone grumbled, causing Toralei's heart to drop.

"Please Luna…. Please… I'm stuck in middle of nowhere. You're the last chance I have please." The orange furred werecat whimpered, trying hard not to cry as she sat on the dusty wooden floor.

"I….I know I've been nothing but trouble but please…I know you don't give two whiskers about me… but please I need your help." She whimpered as the tears spilt over.

"Don't leave me alone... please…I don't think that I could handle being alone again!" she begged causing the person on the other end to groan.

"Where are you? I'll come get you but you have a week to find you somewhere else to stay. I don't feel like putting up with your chaos." Luna answered, catching Toralei off guard.

"Thank You Sis….I promise I won't cause you any trouble." She sniffled then added "I'll text you the directions."

Meanwhile on the other end of the phone a werecat that looked very similar to Toralei, except with grey fur and black stripes. She was dressed in a similar fashion that the younger monster wore except without the spikes.

As soon as the phone began to beep with the directions and she sighed.

"Toralei, you've screwed up my life enough already and I am not going to put up with you." She muttered as she put on a black leather jacket and grabbed her keys before heading out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Toralei sat curled against the window, not able to make eye contact with her sister. She longed to talk to her about everything that had happened in the past few years but she knew that Luna wouldn't care, no Luna had only came and got her because of the storm.

"S…so how have you been?" the orange furred monster asked, glancing over at the stoic face of her older sister, who only glanced over at her.

"Pretty good. I finally got adopted." Luna stated, her words were like rubbing salt into an opened wound for Toralei, who knew that this was the whole reason that Luna hated her in the first place.

"That's good." She managed to reply as she held Sweet fang on her lap.

As the silence uncomfortably settled over them once more Toralei stared out of the darkening window, recalling how it was her fault that her sister hated her.

Glancing over at the tall seventeen year old, she took in all of her sister's mature features. The werecat's fur was a silvery grey with black stripes decorating her arms and two single stripes over each cheek, her eyes the same emerald green as Toralei's and her bangs were the same orange as Toralei's fur. Toralei remembered how innocent that her sister was but now all of that seemed erased.

"Thanks again Luna….I know I promised to leave you alone." She stated in a voice almost to low to hear. Causing the older teen to glance at her though expression was unchanging.

"You have one time to screw up and you're back on the street got it? You're not fucking things up for me again." She stated, surprising Toralei with the coarse language that came from her lips.

"I…I won't mess up." The orange tabby swore as she stiffened at the harsh tone that reminded her of what had happened a little over three years ago.

"See to it that you don't." Luna snarled as she turned the car into a long winding driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening after her sister's parents had welcomed her into the house and made sure that she was comfortable Toralei sat in the large plain room that had been given to her, wondering if her sister would ever accept her.

_"Why did I have to be so stupid?" _ She thought, hugging Sweet fang closer as she waited for sleep to consume her

"I really screwed up…I didn't mean to put you through all of this." She whispered to her pet, who just nuzzled against her with a purr. Toralei had been wanting to make amends ever since that night but even now it seemed like she never could.

As the young teen lay there, she recalled how angry Luna had been that night.

_A very young Toralei walked into her sister's adoption interview, a look of nervousness on her face as she saw her ten year old sister sitting on the long crimson couch, smiling slightly as she answered their questions whole heartedly. Jealousy and betrayal shot through Toralei as she watched this and thinking fast she rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a large pot of gravy and climbing to the stairway and dumped it directly over her sisters' soon to be foster parents._

Sighing Toralei shifted over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, wanting to go straighten things out with her older sister but didn't even know how to bring up the sensitive subject.

"I just didn't want her to leave me….I hate being alone." The orange tabby admitted with a tear running down her cheek as she stroked Sweetfang's fur, only to having her hand licked by the saber tooth cub.

"You'll always love me won't you?" the teen cooed to the animal, forcing on a smile though she felt like breaking down.

Finally sleep consumed Toralei, though her tortured mind replayed images from her past repeatedly in her mind, making her recall everything she had done to ruin Luna's chance of getting a family again and again.

Toralei awoke with a yelp, pulling the blankets up around her.

"what have I done? No wonder she was glad when she got transferred to another orphanage….I…I was a selfish brat." She muttered, crying into the soft fabric of the blankets until sleep once again took her.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna's ears pricked up as she heard soft sobs coming from the room that Toralei was staying in and sighed as she got off the bed and made her way toward her sister's room.

"Toralei? What on earth is the matter with you?" she asked, leaned up against the doorway of the younger teen's room.

"Luna? Why are you here?" The orange furred girl asked with a whimper and the grey werecat sighed

"Because you're sniveling was keeping me awake. Why do you think Sherlock?" Came the sarcastic retorted before she made her way across the room and added "seriously Toralei, what's wrong?"

Toralei couldn't help but freeze in shock as her sister's concern sank in.

"nothing." She answered, not wanting to admit what was really wrong.

"Sure." Luna retorted with a sigh as she glanced at Sweet Fang who was now sniffing around at her.

"Look Toralei, don't expect much sympathy from me but if you can't sleep feel free to come get me." The grey tabby stated before she got up and left the room.

Toralei watched her go and smiled a little, surprised that the older teen had even recognized her since Luna hadn't spoken to her since they had come inside.

"Luna? Can I talk to you?" Toralei asked before her sister could get out of hearing range.

"Sure furball, what is it?" Luna replied as she walked over and sat on the bed.

"I don't like being alone." Toralei admitted with a sigh as she shyly glanced down and Luna smiled a bit as she nuzzled against the younger girl.

"Toralei, you're a pain in the ass but you are also my sister. You're not alone here and Mom and Dad….well you are staying here no matter what."

Toralei felt her eyes grow wide at this before she found herself hugging the taller girl.

"Also…I'll be starting monster high the day after tomorrow." Luna's words caused Toralei to look up in shock.

"Luna I thought…." She began but stopped as the older teen gave her a very gentle hug.

"Get some sleep." Was all Luna said in reply as she got up and with a small smirk like smile left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Furball." Luna's voice exclaimed as she shoved the younger teen to the floor.

"Eow! Luna what's the big idea!" Toralei exclaimed as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head as she glared at the older, laughing teenager who was towering over her with an extended hand.

"sorry Furball. But if you want to hitch a ride with me this morning you better get your but in gear and get dressed." the older girl stated with a smile as she helped the younger girl to her feet.

"Stop being a bitch." Toralei snapped as she sat up, taking her hand.

Luna only smiled as she helped her sister to her feet.

"Sure Toralei, only if you're not one first." came the retort of the gray furred teenager who smiled a bit and then left the room. Leaving Toralei dumbfounded.

Was Luna actaully being...almost nice to her? She wondered then smiled a bit as she headed toward her closet to get dressed.

Toralei went downstairs she was surprised that both of Luna's adoptive parents were awake and had breakfast ready.

"Morning, Did you sleep well?" The male werewolf asked as he smiled slightly in toralei's direction.

"uh yeah." The ginger furred were-cat stated and Luna laughed.

"Dad I think she's still a bit shell-shot from finding out I had werewolves for parents." the gray were-cat chuckled with a smirk from where she sat at the table, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey, species doesn't matter in this family." Luna's mother stated with a smile as she put more food on the table.

"Yeah, so come eat Toralei. I'm pretty sure this is probably the first decent meal that you've gotten in a long time." Luna stated with a smile as she took a drink of her coffee.

Toralei glanced nervously at the two wolves before sitting down, timidly filling a plate.

"Toralei, relax and eat. No one is going to hurt ya here." Luna stated, her eyes holding a bit of the gentleness that Toralei was use to.

"Madox and Ceres won't hurt you." The older teen added with a smile as she started to eat as well "they're really nice."

Madox smiled a bit at the proclamation and smiled toward Toralei.

"You're Luna's sister and we'll treat you just like we do her." he stated warmly which caught Toralei off-guard. None of her foster families had ever been this nice to her.

"you two better hurry up and eat before you're both late." Ceres stated as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah we know mom...give her time." Luna retorted with a chuckle as her mother lightly smacked her in back of the head with a dishrag.

"keep that up and you'll be skateboarding to school." Ceres joked as she took a seat between Toralei and Luna.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Mom." Luna teased in reply as she shoveled more food into her mouth.

Toralei waited to see how the wolves would react only to hear them both chuckle softly.

Soon they were finished with breakfast and Toralei followed Luna out to her car, that now in daylight noticed that it was a black sports car with blue fire-flames painted on the side.

"How on earth did you afford this thing?" the ginger furred teenager asked in awe but Luna only shrugged.

"Dad's a writer and Mom's a doctor." She answered nonchalantly as she got in the drivers seat and turned on the radio. Toralei couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of Luna at that moment.

"What's your last name now? I forgot to ask last night." Toralei asked after a few minutes of driving.

"Wildfang." Luna answered then asked "why?"

Toralei sighed and then asked "Your parents aren't kin to the wolf family are they?"

Luna froze at that, her ears prickling slightly "yes...Clawdeen runs around with the vampire that faints when she sees blood." she stated and then asked "why?"

Toralei sighed "me and Clawdeen don't exactly see eye to eye." she answered honestly causing the older teen to snort.

"well leave me out of it, if you two fleabags want to fight fine but I am not taking sides." she retorted as they pulled into the school's parking lot.


End file.
